Rebellion
by aruano
Summary: This is the sequel to The 75th Hunger Games: Katniss's Nightmare. If you haven't read it, I sum it up at the beginning of Chapter 2. In this story, Katniss, Peeta, Madge, and Gale, try to rescue those taken captive by the Capitol and recruit people to fight in the rebellion. They also prepare to kill President Snow. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to post my next story. I wanted the first chapter to be really good and long for you. **

**Nintendgal: She died when the mutt was chasing all of them.**

**Cookie05: Thank you so much!**

**Kat-rue: It didn't, really. It will be over when this one is finished.**

**Anonime: Thank you! **

**Beserkerbeast: Thanks!**

**Okay, now please enjoy my new story with the most creative title in the world, Rebellion.**

Chapter One

Madge's POV

Tears run down my cheeks as I speak to President Coin. "You have to help them! You can't just give up!"

"Madge, I'm sorry, but we can't waste time trying to save them. We don't know if they are alive or not."

Katniss comes up behind me. "Remember our conditions, Coin. You said you would keep all former tributes safe if I were to be the Mockingjay. That includes Brooke and Willow."

Coin sighs. "Fine. But you're staying here. Both of you."

"But-," I begin to say, but she cuts me off.

"We can't afford to send you back into danger. You are still getting over your wounds from the Games, and I have a more important job for you."

"What?"

"You and Katniss need to convince the other victors here to be on our side. Remember Cherri, from District One, Katniss? She doesn't like the Capitol, but she still needs some convincing if she is to fight against them."

"I'll talk to her," Katniss promises.

"There's something I need you to do, Madge," Coin says.

"What?" I ask.

"I need you to talk to Amethyst. Befriend her."

"Why should I?"

"She's from a Career district. We need her on our side."

"Fine," I sigh.

"I also need you to talk to Gale. He still isn't healed completely. Help the doctors in any way you can. Katniss, you need to talk to Enobaria. We kidnapped her after the Games in the hopes that Two will think the Capitol took her."

"Okay," Katniss says. "I don't think that's going to work. It might help a little, though. Which districts have rebelled so far?"

"Let's see," Coin replies. "There's Four, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, and Twelve. Three is getting close, but they need a final push. Five wants to rebel, but a lot of them are scared. After we rescue Brooke and Willow from the Capitol, we are going to send a few people to Three and Five and convince them to fight."

"Okay. Can I help you figure out who's going on the rescue mission?"

"Sure. We have a few people already. We have decided that Finnick, Annie, and Johanna should go, since they were their mentors."

"Good. We should also send Haymitch. He's smart enough to get out of there alive. Beetee and Seeder should also go."

"We also wanted Prim to go."

"What? No!"

"Katniss, she'll be on the hovercraft the whole time. She won't go out. She'll just be there to treat wounds."

"Will the hovercraft be hidden?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But if she comes back with so much as a scratch on her, you'll pay."

"I understand."

"Good."

Katniss's POV:

A few minutes later, I stand in Cherri's room.

"Hi!" I greet her cheerfully.

"Hey, Katniss! I've wanted to talk to you about the rebellion for a while now."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I really want to fight, but I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"My husband and children are back home, and I can't risk their lives."

"I think I can fix that. What are their names and ages?"

"My husband's name is Jet. He's thirty years old. My oldest daughter is seven and her name is Silk. My son is five and his name is Jasper. Emerald is the youngest. She's two."

"Good. "I'll go give that information to Coin. She can get them out. Do you want me to let her know?"

"I will. I'd like to come."

"You'll be going on a rescue mission, too."

"That's fine. I'd love to save Brooke and Willow."

We go down to Coin's office and relay all this information to her. "Okay," she says. "We leave in an hour. Get ready."

"Bye, Cherri." I grin. "See you when you get back."

"Bye, Katniss. See you in three weeks!"

I head down to Enobaria's room next, dreading what will happen.

"What do you want?" Enobaria demands when I walk in the door.

"Look," I say, "I get that you hate me. Frankly, I don't like you very much either. But we need you. The Capitol has been doing terrible things to all of us for seventy-five years. Haven't you ever thought that they might be a little unfair?"

"Please," she scoffs. "Just because you come from a poor district that always breaks the rules doesn't mean that everyone has to fight for what you want."

"Enobaria, I get that your district is well fed, well cared for, has almost all the victors, and has whatever they want. But so many people are put through torture every day just to give the Capitol their ridiculous ceremonies. While people there are making themselves sick just to eat more, people back where I live are dying of starvation."

"It's always about you! You just want attention! Do you really think anyone bought the stupid star-crossed lovers act? How stupid do you think we are? And to think that you actually tried it twice? That's the reason why your district has almost no victors. You're weak, scared, uncreative, all the things that get you killed in the arena."

I sigh. "Can I at least show you something?"

"What?" she snaps.

"It's a video Beetee recently got from the Capitol. It shows what's going on right now in various districts, as well as the Capitol. It's all the information they don't want anyone to see."

I can see the corners of her lips turn up slightly. "Well, secrets are no fun until they are discovered."

I have finally found her weakness. She may be horrible and evil, but she is a genuinely curious person. "Well, here it is."

We sit down as far from each other as possible on the couch. I would never admit it out loud, but Enobaria really is intimidating.

District One is shown first. According to the date at the bottom of the screen, this clip was taken shortly after Marvel's death. The town square is in complete chaos. Angry voices rise up into the air. A few stand out above the others.

"This is the first time in twenty-six years that a tribute from our district hasn't made it to the top eight!"

"It's an outrage!"

"Twelve is going to pay!"

"These weaklings have no right to take the life of someone more important than them!"

"This is all the Capitol's fault!"

The camera pans to the faces of Marvel's family. His father and brother seem just as angry as the others. Royce, his brother, is the one screaming that Twelve will pay. His mother and little sister are crying. I feel tears come to my eyes knowing that I caused them this pain.

Peacekeepers come into the crowd and try to calm them. Although the district is angry, they don't try to fight, not out of fear, but because the Capitol takes care of them. It only takes a few minutes to calm everyone down.

The camera pans to District Two next. This clip is dated the day I won the Hunger Games with Peeta. The district is protesting the Capitol for allowing two victors. A few people try to fight the peacekeepers, but they are shot. Many people stand by watching this scene, but don't do anything to help.

In District Three, a small group of people is caught stealing some kind of gadget from their work. A few are shot on the spot, but a majority fight back. These are taken to the Capitol to become Avoxes.

I am surprised to see that District Four is fighting brutally with the peacekeepers. There are many fatalities on both sides. A few citizens of the district fight with the peacekeepers, but many of them are killed. The smart people of the district either jump into the ocean and swim away or run inland, probably out of the district. I am surprised to see that a Career district would fight this violently against the Capitol.

In District Five, people are shown trying to get others to rebel, but many of them are killed. A few manage to escape.

In District Six, the workers go on strike and over the course of a few days; many of them starve to death. I hate seeing this happen, and I avert my eyes from the starving children on the screen.

District Seven is particularly violent. The citizens slash at the peacekeepers with their axes and end up killing quite a few of them, until the Capitol sends in reinforcements.

The textile workers in Eight are protesting in the streets and are going on strike. The Capitol bombs the factory, killing hundreds and leaving even more wounded.

In District Nine, the bread makers are yelling at various peacekeepers. The peacekeepers shoot at random, even killing those who were too scared to protest.

District Ten is the worst yet. Enobaria and I watch as the cattle workers ride horses into the town square and trample the peacekeepers. I almost feel bad for them. District Ten seems to be the most successful rebellion so far.

In District Eleven, the date on the screen is the date of Rue's death. I pray that nothing will happen to Rue and Thresh's families. I am relieved to see that they run to safety in the woods, moving toward another district. The rest of the people depicted on the screen are brutally murdered by peacekeepers, but not until a good number of them are dead as well.

Finally, at home, tears are brought to my eyes. Bombs rain down on the square and hundreds of us are killed. A group led by a coal miner is running into the woods, to safety. I am relieved to see that a quarter of our population is safe, as long as they can survive in the woods, long enough to come across District Thirteen. The camera pans back on the damage the bombs have done. Since they only bombed the square, the rest of the district was able to hide long enough to get to the woods. The Hob is completely destroyed, as well as many houses. Just because the bomb was intended for the square doesn't mean the Capitol would complain if other things were destroyed as well. I see my house, the one I grew up in, and I start sobbing uncontrollably. Half of the house is in shambles. The other half is still intact, but barely. My bed is covered in debris and all of our decorations are destroyed. I was luckier than Gale, at least. His house has been completely obliterated. I am relieved that we got his family out of the district, or they all would have been dead. Madge's home is in a worse condition than Gale's. Debris is everywhere, and her house literally looks like it has fallen over.

I turn the television off and explain to Enobaria, "That's the Capitol's fault. No matter what you may say, that wasn't me. It was them."

Enobaria looks at me harshly and says, "I'll think about helping you."

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I might take a little longer between chapters than the last story because I want to make the chapters longer, and be able to edit them better. I will try to have the next chapter up during my spring break. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I haven't updated since March, so I'm really sorry. I had graduation, then it was my birthday, then I saw Titanic, so I had to recover from watching it (I was depressed for like two weeks), and then I went to Canada for two weeks where there was this tour guide who was obsessed with Titanic, which made me sad again. Anyway, I'm going to tell you guys what happened in my first story in case you forgot or something. **_**In the Quarter Quell, family and friends of last year's tributes were reaped. Gale and Madge went into the arena and destroyed it. The survivors were Gale, Madge, Willow from 7, Brooke from 4, Amethyst from 2, Electra from 3, and Tillman from 11. They are all in District 13, except Brooke and Willow, who were taken from the Capitol.**_** So that's what happened. I will respond to reviews at the end because this note is way to long.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Madge's POV

After my meeting with Coin, I head down to Gale's room, deciding to perform the easier task first.

"Hi, Gale," I say softly as I enter his hospital room. Katniss' mother is there, tending to his leg. Once again I feel a wave of guilt for allowing this to happen to him.

"Hi, Madge," Gale replies weakly.

"I'm here to give you an update on what's been going on," I say quickly, hoping to get this done fast.

"Is it good or bad news?"

"A little bit of both. The good news is half of the districts have rebelled. All Three and Five need is a little push. Obviously, One and Two are nowhere near rebelling."

"That's great Madge! I can't wait to start fighting."

"Don't get too excited yet. I still have to tell you more, and you're not going to like it."

Gale's expression turns dark. "You might as well get it over with."

I take a deep breath. "Brooke and Willow were taken by the Capitol. A rescue mission has been organized. Prim will be on it."

"They're being tortured." The way he says it makes it seem like there is no hope that they can be saved. I feel the same way, completely helpless.

"I know," I sigh. "If they're even alive. And that's not the worst part."

"Just tell me. I'd rather hear it from you than from Coin."

"Okay." I hesitate for a moment, wondering how Gale will take the news. Then I say, "District Twelve is gone. The Capitol bombed it. Our houses are completely destroyed. The only good thing is that someone managed to get at least a quarter of the population out. They are on their way here, hopefully. We got a list of those who made it thanks to a device Beetee made."

Gale is not as crushed as I'd predicted he'd be. Instead, he is angry. Really angry. I'm glad now that he is restrained by his IVs, although I feel bad for thinking it.

"What about Greasy Sae and Ripper and my mining crew?"

"Greasy Sae made it. So did Ripper. Most of your mining crew is gone though. Only you and two others are left. Most of the miners were working during the bomb. When the canaries started stopped singing, it was too late. Only a lucky few made it out."

"I can't wait until I'm out of this hospital," Gale grumbles, frustrated. "Then I can fight."

"I know," I reply. "I have to go now. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Madge,"

"Bye, Gale."

I leave Gale's room after asking Mrs. Everdeen where Amethyst is currently living. She would know because she has to go check up on her once in a while. When I get there, I hesitate before knocking. I dread speaking to a girl who I tried to kill, and in return, tried to kill me.

Amethyst answers her door quickly. It is obvious that she is surprised to see me at her door. "What do you want?" she asks in a resigned tone, quite unlike her intimidating one in the arena.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

She sighs. "Come in," she says, even though it's clear that I'm the last person she wants in her assigned District Thirteen apartment.

We sit down across from each other, Amethyst on the couch, and I on a cushioned chair. This is very unlike the living space my family was given. It seems as though former tributes get more luxurious living conditions.

"Look, I've been meaning to tell you something," Amethyst begins reluctantly, chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm really sorry about killing all your friends in the arena. I thought it was the only way to survive. I didn't know about the rebellion. If I had, I wouldn't have killed so many helpless tributes. Only enough to get me into the Career pack."

I give her a small smile, knowing how hard this must be for her. "I understand why you felt the need to kill. I don't blame anyone for anything they did in the arena. It changes you."

Amethyst sighs, relieved. "It's just that my family already lost Clove. They were so sure that she would win, and when she didn't, they were just so sad. When I was reaped, I knew I had to survive for them. The people of District Two aren't as cold and heartless as you think. They just think differently than the people in the other districts. Glory means so much to them that they will do anything to get it."

"Amethyst, it's not that I don't believe you, I just don't think you are telling me the entire reason you are here and wanting to help the cause."

Amethyst is nervous again. She sighs. "Now that I know some of the people here, I realize that the Capitol was using our district. Two is probably the most important to the Capitol. It's also where the Peacekeepers come from. After the Games, I realized that the Capitol only treats us so well because they need us. And besides, I owe you now. When that mutt came out, you guys could've killed me, but instead you let me live. In my district, debt isn't something we take lightly. So for keeping me alive in the arena, I'm going to help you overthrow the Capitol."

"Thank you," I reply, surprised that she is actually willing to help the rebels so readily. "I know how hard this must be for you, going against everything you were taught as a kid. I'll try to make your job as easy as possible to cope with."

Her eyes widen in appreciation. "Thank you so much for understanding," she whispers. "I never want to see the look on my friends' faces when they find out I'm helping you. It would make me feel so guilty, even though I know I'm doing the right thing."

For the first time, I don't see Amethyst as a vicious killing machine from a Career district. Instead, I see a terrified thirteen-year-old girl. "Come on," I tell her. "Coin will want to see us."

We head back to where I saw her last, in Command. Sure enough, she is still there, organizing the rescue mission. When she notices us, she says, "Hello, girls. You're just in time, Madge. I was hoping you would get back in time to go on the rescue mission." She turns to Amethyst. "What job were you in training for in District Two?"

"I made the rock extracted from the stone quarry into a manageable shape and size to be used for houses. I also occasionally built houses for the upper class in my district."

"Good. Then your talents may be of use to us here. Your job for now is to work with Beetee on putting together some of his inventions that will help us hack into the Capitol's television programs. I know it's not something a builder would do, but at least you will be putting things together. I will work on finding a job better suited to your abilities when I get back. And could you do me a favor and tell Katniss we will be back in a week and a half?"

Amethyst nods. "I will tell her and do my best at my new job."

"That's what I like to hear. Thank you."

After our conversation, Coin and I board the hovercraft, and she puts it on autopilot. Along with the two of us, the rescue team consists of Peeta, Prim, Haymitch, Seeder, Johanna, Blight, Finnick, Cherri, and Coin's second in command, Boggs.

Coin immediately gets down to business. This mission should only take about five days. A day to fly to outskirts of the Capitol, a day to walk in, one to rescue, one to get back to the hovercraft, and one to fly back. After that a team of five of us will come back on the hovercraft to get Cherri's family out of District One. Unfortunately, since we are the farthest district from the Capitol, it will take us twelve hours to get there. We are leaving now, so we should get there around 22:00 tonight. We will land in the mountains a little outside the Capitol, and then rest until 5:00, just before sunrise. We should get into the Capitol itself around 18:00, when a citizen named Kate will take us into her house, which has a secret passage from the Capitol to the mountains just outside. The next day, we will rescue Brooke and Willow, and the next day we will escape into the mountains and make our way back to the hovercraft. Finally, on the fifth day, we will fly back.

"Now, all of you must know that it is imperative that Brooke and Willow make it back alive. Otherwise we lose our mockingjay.

"Finally, I will assign jobs. We will split into three groups. I will lead one, Boggs will lead another, and Haymitch will lead the third. My group will rescue Brooke, Boggs' will rescue Willow, and Haymitch's will cause a distraction so the rest of us can get in unnoticed. My group will consist of Finnick, Annie, and Seeder. Boggs will lead Johanna, Blight, and Cherri. Haymitch's group will be everyone else, Peeta, Prim, and Madge. Boggs and Haymitch, see me later for further instruction."

Then Coin gives us a few hours to relax.

* * *

**So this is a really bad stopping point. But this is the longest chapter yet, out of both of my stories. The chapter was longer, but then it would be really long. **

**Anonime: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm so glad you could picture everything! Describing stuff is one of my weakest areas in writing, so it means a lot.**

**Snowflake33: Thank you so much for reviewing! If you hadn't I probably wouldn't have updated for another few months, because I forgot all about this story. **

**Anyway, RIP Cory Monteith (I don't even know how to spell his name, so I hope I spelled it right). I am so sad, because my friend told me all this sad stuff at once. She said Casey Anthony is pregnant (poor baby!), George Zimmerman is innocent, Kyle Massey has cancer, and Good Luck Charlie is ending (that's like the only show on Disney Channel that I like!) So now I'm sad because she told me all of this this morning. I have no clue what's gonna happen to Glee now, but it can't be ending since Adam Lambert joined the cast. Anyway, I'm gonna miss Cory Monteith soooo much! He was so talented and I'm so sad! Ok this note is really long, so I will shut up now. Don't forget to review! It will cheer me up. Because if you haven't noticed, I'm pretty depressed right now. See you the next time I update! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'm actually updating on time! Yay!**

**Anonime: It really is sad. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. If I owned the trilogy, pretty much everyone who died in those books would be alive, and I would be friends with pretty much everyone in the movie cast. Which would be nice.**

Chapter Three

Madge's POV

After a few hours of rest, Coin calls Boggs and Haymitch to her urgently. Coin appears to tell them something, which results in an argument amongst the three of them. Eventually, Haymitch gives a curt nod, walking toward Prim, Peeta, and me with a grim expression on his face. By the looks of it, Coin has ordered him to tell us whatever he just learned from Coin, and whatever it is, it's not good news.

As if reading my mind, Haymitch says, "I have some bad news. We have just received word that the Capitol has taken some of the other victors. This is going to make our plan to break Willow and Brooke out much harder, since we're going to have to wait for another plan to be formed."

"What happened?" I ask.

"After the Quell, District Thirteen was trying to contact several of the victors to let them know our plan worked. Beetee has just reported that all of the victors who didn't leave the Capitol right after the Games have been put on trial. Most have been sentenced to death. As for the rest of us, an extravagant amount of money will go to whoever captures us alive. Every single living victor, even the Careers. At least, the ones they don't already have."

Suddenly it dawns on me that what I have been thrown into, for whatever reason, is extremely dangerous, and one mistake could easily result in my death, or the death of those I love. I think of them all in turn. Haymitch. Gale. Peeta. Katniss. Prim. Their families and mine. Even all the other victors, particularly Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Enobaria, and Blight, could be hurt if any one of us makes a wrong move. I thought that if I survived the arena, I would be safe. I guess I thought wrong. I'm in even more danger, now that I am fighting for every citizen of Panem, as well as those to come. It seems as if these Games are even deadlier than the ones I took part in before.

Peeta brings me back to reality by asking Haymitch, "Do you know which victors have been taken?"

"We are certain of several. Nearly every living victor. In fact, the only ones who haven't been taken are the ones in Thirteen and seven others. I'll tell you all their names now. You might not have heard of some of them. Many are quite old."

Haymitch proceeds to list all of the victors that the Capitol is now in control of. He lists so many from District One alone that I'm certain the list will never end. Ember, Clarisse, and Sam, all of whom I vaguely remember. Ember, the youngest, won a couple of years before I was born. She is also Cherri's friend, and has been sentenced to death. Clarisse and Sam are in their fifties. They were two of the most violent victors, and I know them because their Games are two of the most popular. Because of this, we can assume they are innocent, although who knows what the Capitol will do to them. Next, Haymitch mentions Cashmere and Gloss, a brother and sister who won in consecutive years when I was little. Unsurprisingly, both of them are found innocent.

Another five victors come from District Two, Augustus, Brutus, Marco, Colton, and Ruby. All of them are innocent except Brutus. He attacked one of the Peacekeepers when he was taken to trial.

Only Wiress, a thin woman in her early forties, and Rose, a woman in her mid-thirties, are to be executed from District Three. The only other living victor from this District is Beetee, who is already in Thirteen.

Surprisingly, everyone from District Four is found innocent, despite how rebellious they have become. Only Mags, the victor of the 9th Hunger Games is found guilty, because she mentored Finnick and Annie, both of whom are missing.

Only one victor from Five, an old woman named Theodora, has been taken by the Capitol and sentenced to death.

Haymitch goes on to list the morphling addicts from Six, Jackson from Seven, Cecelia and Woof from Eight, Alexis and Jordan from Nine, Michael from Ten, and Chaff and Daisy from Eleven. When he finishes, Prim says, "Twenty-eight victors taken. Sixteen to be executed. Most of them are so old, anyway! What is the purpose of killing them?"

"To set an example," Haymitch replies. "The victors are leading the rebellion. There's no way we can save them all. Executions start tomorrow. There will be two every day, for eight days. All of them will be held at five in the evening. It didn't help them when they confessed to their crimes and publicly disowned the Capitol. There will be four of them we can't save. Tomorrow the morphlings" Haymitch sighs. "I wasn't alive when they won. One was the victor of the 24th and the other the 26th. They took care of me after the Capitol got rid of everyone who used to. But they lost all their tributes, year after year, and I was helpless." He sighs again. "I just hope they make people remember them. I hope all the victors do."

I don't quite know how to respond to this, so I just say, "I'm sorry."

"Well that's what happens when you win these Games. The Capitol messes with your life. You can ask any of us, Finnick, Johanna, Annie, even Blight. He doesn't talk much, but you can tell."

We sit in silence for a few moments, and then Peeta asks the question we all want the answer to, but dread knowing. "Who's after them?"

"Theodora and Michael. From Five and Ten. They're both old. Michael won the very first Games. Probably because the Careers hadn't opened their Academy yet. The day after that, Mags and Jackson are supposed to be executed. Hopefully we can break them out in time. Finnick would be devastated if Mags died. And Johanna would never admit it, but deep down, I know she cares about Jackson."

That night, I know Haymitch is right. After we land outside the Capitol and retire for the night, Haymitch goes to sleep drunk, most likely because of his old friends who are spending the last night of their lives in a Capitol cell. Peeta, Prim, and I try to ignore him, but periodically, he mumbles in his sleep, no doubt having nightmares about the Games and tomorrow's events.

Even later, when he must think everyone is asleep, I can see Finnick's silhouette in the dark, nervously tying and retying knots on a string of rope. And later still, even after he has gone to sleep, I can hear Johanna's muffled sobs as she cries for Jackson and the other victors.

**So, I have a question for you guys. There are certain people who died in the original trilogy that I am opposed to killing off, and I don't know if I should keep them alive or not. I want the general ending of the story to be the same, and I don't really know how these changes will affect that, so what do you guys think? Also, my best friend and I just started a multi fandom page on Instagram. We do Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, The Fault in Our Stars, and Divergent. So if you want, follow us. We are factionless_everlark**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is the new chapter! I don't really have anything to say here, so you can read the chapter now.**

Chapter Four

Madge's POV

The next morning, we get off the hovercraft. As we hike toward the Capitol, Haymitch tells us the plan. "We can't go with what we had planned originally because there are so many more victors we need to rescue. Coin has called for backup, so two more hovercrafts will be coming. Gale's better now, so he will be manning one. He'll drop Katniss off where we left our hovercraft, and she will bring it to the Capitol. Plutarch will be bringing the other. All three hovercrafts are going to meet us outside Snow's mansion. There will be one for each rescue group. We will be riding in Katniss's. Since they are Capitol hovercrafts, we can buy some time, making the Capitol think they are recapturing the escaped victors. We are going to have to be hurt though. Katniss will shoot darts at all four of us. We will be unharmed, but we will need to pretend to pass out. That way people will be less suspicious.

"The four of us combined will need to rescue eight victors. That's two each. I will take Seeder and Chaff; Peeta will rescue Wiress and Rose, Prim, Cecelia and Woof, and Madge, Ember and Brutus. Madge, out of the four of us, your victors will be the hardest to break out. Ember will come, but Brutus will take some convincing. I would have had Peeta take care of him, but Wiress will need his help."

"How should I go about getting Brutus out?" I ask.

"Tell him that he needs to come because Snow would like to speak to him about his execution. He will recognize you, but tell him that you have been taken prisoner by the Capitol."

We walk the rest of the way in silence. At noon, Peeta and Prim collect some berries, and I take down a rabbit. We wash down our lunch with the water pouches we were all provided.

Around five in the evening, we reach Kate's meeting place, about half a mile from where we are going. The four of us eat some berries. "They're gone," Haymitch says. We all know he's talking about the morphlings. "The Capitol will replay the execution. We need to watch, to get a layout of where we will be going. Especially in case we are too late, and Mags and Jackson are already preparing for their deaths. Then we will need to rescue them from there. I doubt that will be necessary, but better safe than sorry."

When Kate meets us an hour later, I am surprised at how normal she looks. Her blonde hair is tied back practically, and she has absolutely no tattoos or strange Capitol makeup. "Hi, guys!" She greets us amiably. "My house isn't too far. We should be there in ten minutes."

She leads us to the fence, where she simply climbs a tree and shimmies across a branch. She pulls a rope out of her vest and slides down to the ground. She tells Peeta to come next, followed by Haymitch, then me. Prim, being the last one, has to untie the rope from the branch and toss it down. She jumps from the branch and Peeta catches her, setting her gently on the ground.

"Stay down," Kate whispers, going around to the front of the house. She opens a back window and we file through. The television is on, and a meal is on the table. It consists of a salad topped with duck and a creamy potato soup. Just as we finish our dessert, chocolate cake, the execution from earlier comes on. I wonder briefly if there was a way for the morphlings to escape, but I know they hadn't.

President Snow comes onto the screen. "Good evening, citizens of Panem. Today, we begin a series of executions that will end the lives of sixteen victors that the Capitol has protected, and been kind to, and who, in the end, betrayed us all. Tonight, we shall execute two District Six victors, Elise and Charlie. They both won the Games about fifty years ago, and for that much time, they have been mentoring tributes. Unfortunately, their tributes have died nearly every year, and tonight, they shall die as well. It is a sad thing, to kill two people who have been a source of entertainment throughout the years, however, we must take into account the fact that they helped dangerous radicals in their plan to break out of the arena." Snow walked over to the morphlings, who looked completely sober. "Any last words?" Snow asks, grinning.

Elise says, "Yes. I would like to tell all of Panem to never stop fighting. Don't rest until Snow is dead."

Charlie says, "What she said. And I would like to add that you will never win. You are a coward, Snow, for making people fear you. Real heroes face their foes. And that is what District Thirteen is doing." Then he spits in Snow's face.

Snow nods, although I see a flash of anger in his eyes. In a split second it is gone, and he calmly places the nooses around their necks. He says, "Now," and the platform falls from under their feet. Then the screen goes black.

Okay, from now on, if I go more than a week without updating, I will post a note in my profile that says when the new chapter will be up. Please review! It really does make me update faster.


End file.
